Heart
by Sayuri Matsumara
Summary: First fanfic: One-shot; just something I thought of. Feel free to tell me how horrible it is... Sachiko/Yumi


It was midnight and she was anxious, tired, and...desperate.

Sachiko had finally finished her work and managed to arrive home without letting her mask fall. She fought to maintain her cool exterior as she walked through her house, passing by several maids that were still working. She gave a curt nod to acknowledge those who greeted her, but continued on her way without faltering or slowing down; at least not until she made it to her bedroom door.

She stopped at the door and stood there contemplating the actions she was about to take.

_What am I doing?! She should be asleep by now! I shouldn't…_

Her knees weakened at the thought of her love just behind those doors. She felt her sanity slipping away and could do nothing but surrender to her desires. Sachiko gently opened the door and gazed longingly at her lover who was already asleep in bed.

_Oh god, please…_

Before she could think about it, her body was already moving toward the bed. She couldn't wait any longer; she just couldn't…Sachiko positioned herself above her sleeping lover with her throbbing center against the sleeping woman's thigh. Once contact was made, her mind blanked and she began urgently rubbing herself against her lover. Then…

"Sachiko…?"

The slightly groggy but soft voice called to her catching her attention. Her movements, however, did not stop. She was too far gone to stop herself. She looked at her lover pleadingly and choked out, "please…," desperately trying to convey her needs through that single word.

_Oh Yumi please, please don't push me away…Oh god, please…_

To her surprise and great relief…her lover put her arms around her waist and began to move her thigh against her. She felt herself being pushed to the edge but wasn't able to reach her climax. She wasn't used to having sex this way. She didn't know what to do; didn't know how to push herself off the cliff she was now on. All she knew was that she was beyond thinking now her and sanity was quickly ebbing away. She shut her eyes tightly and groaned in desperation.

Yumi was completely lost. She didn't understand what was happening. Of course this wasn't the first time they had sex, nor was it the first time Sachiko surprised her at night like this, but something was different; something was wrong. Whenever Sachiko woke her at night, she always woke her up sweetly and gently. This time, however, she was awoken by something wet moving roughly on her thigh. She opened her eyes to find her lover frantically rubbing her center against her and looking at her anxiously. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Please…" she heard her lover practically choke out.

She didn't fully understand anything, but she did understand her love desperately needs her right now. Sachiko was clearly aroused and VERY wet. Yumi decided to continue what her lover started and began moving her thigh against her love's center. Then she saw Sachiko close her eyes with a groan.

Realization dawned on Yumi and she slipped her right hand between her thigh and her lover's mound. Slipping her hand into the panties Sachiko was too much in a hurry to remove, she began to massage Sachiko's clit with her thumb and index finger. In mere seconds, she heard her lover cry out her name as she finally reached her climax.

The relief that racked her body was so great she collapsed onto her lover completely spent. "Oh Yumi…" she whispered as she snuggled into her lover seeking comfort and warmth. She felt herself shaking and knew that the tears she had been holding in all day were now running down her cheeks.

"Yumi…Yumi…Yumi…" She repeated as she felt her lover's arms around her and drifted off to much needed sleep.

Yumi decided to wait until Sachiko was willing to talk to her and fell asleep cuddling her love.

_I will ask her tomorrow._

Yumi woke up in the morning to find that Sachiko had already woken up and was now looking at her with sad eyes. After the years they had spent together, she had learned to read her lover quite easily. She knew what was wrong right away.

"It's okay Sachiko. Everything is fine." Yumi told her tightening her embrace.

"But…I…I…" She was ashamed of her actions. She should have had more self control.

"It's fine."

"I…" Sachiko was still unconvinced.

"What am I here for, if you can't even come to me when you need me? You don't need to apologize Sachiko."

"…"

"Just, please, tell me what happened."

Sachiko's eyes widened and tears began to stream down her face.

_If she knew…If she knew, she won't touch me ever again. She will despise me…_

Sachiko was frightened, deathly frightened…but she began her story anyway…if anyone, her lover should know and the response was up to her.

"I had…a meeting…" She began haltingly. Seeing her expression, Yumi thought it would be better to wait.

"Its fine, we can talk later if you want…" She said softly cupping my lover's cheek.

Sachiko leaned into the touch, but shook her head.

"She pushed me against the wall…" Sachiko continued, tears still slowly trickling down her cheeks.

"She was strong…I couldn't…"

_Sachiko was given the task to meet with Sanjou Sakura to try expanding their company more in the States. All she knew of her was that she was recommended by a close friend of her father and what was given to her in the profile. She wasn't surprised in the least when a very elegant looking woman was lead into her office by her secretary. The woman was polite and held a very impressive aura around her._

_She WAS surprised, however, when her secretary left to return to her work. The woman locked the door behind her. Sachiko thought nothing of this, this was not the first time one of her clients wanted privacy. The woman then walked briskly toward Sachiko who stood to shake her hand. _

_The next thing she knew, she was being held against the wall. Sachiko struggled to break free, but the woman was much stronger than she looked. She was about to shout out for security, but was stopped when she heard, "You're quite weak aren't you," whispered into her ear. Her pride stopped her from shouting and prompted her to fight back with her own strength. _

"_A little feisty aren't you?" came the husky voice of her captor._

_One hand was placed to cover her mouth and she felt the woman's knee pressed between her legs. The woman pinned her and began licking and suckling her neck. Sachiko was shocked. She had been too preoccupied with struggling to realize what the woman was intending. It was too late now…she couldn't cry out even if she tried._

_The woman's other hand moved to her shirt and unbuttoned it. She then began caressing her breast and then moved to tease her nipples. To Sachiko's shame, her body began to react. No one had ever been allowed to touch her body except for Yumi. Why was her body reacting?! Why?! _

_The woman moved to suckle her nipples and moved her hand to Sachiko's center. Stop!! Sachiko had never hated her body as much as she did right now. The woman only chuckled at her expression and continued her task._

_Sachiko tried struggling harder but that idea backfired. The movement caused her center to move against the woman's thigh, making a shudder run through her body._

"_What? So wet already?" came the husky voice again._

_Sachiko blushed furiously. She had to get away from the woman somehow. The only problem with that was that her strength and resistance was slowly fading away. Oh god…_

_The woman's fingers had made their way into her skirt and panties. Oh god no! Fortunately, she was saved when her secretary unlocked and opened the door. The shriek she gave out stopped the woman and effectively called security over. Sachiko was quite embarrassed to be found the way she was, but other than that, she was fine. At least, that was how her employees saw her._

_She was feeling angry, upset, ashamed, and a several hundred other emotions. She wanted nothing more to go home and recover, but she had work to do and meetings to attend. She didn't have time to go home. And she dreaded the confrontation with Yumi too. What would see do if she knew? If she knew that some part of her enjoyed the feel of that woman? That someone else had touched her intimately? That she had become aroused for another person?_

"Sachiko you dummy," Yumi said quietly.

Hearing that, Sachiko's heart skipped and she looked away in shame. Seeing this, Yumi panicked, "That's not what I meant!" she almost shouted.

Sachiko looked up surprised and Yumi kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes widened but the shock melted away and she slowly closed her eyes; enjoying the contact.

"Tell me what happened again," Yumi said breaking the kiss. She didn't specify but Sachiko knew what see meant.

"She…kissed and…suckled my…neck." Yumi moved to gently snuggle into her lover's neck and began kissing her; letting her kissing slowly escalate to suckling. Sachiko moaned softly and pulled Yumi closer.

_She still wants me…_

"…touched…breasts…" Sachiko continued in between her moans. Yumi complied. She gently removed the clothes that were still on her from last night and began by stroking her breasts. Sachiko closed her eyes and sighed. The memory of her 'attack' was beginning to disappear already. She let herself drown in the love and gentle touches Yumi was giving her, "Oh Yumi…"

"…she…I…" This part was harder for her to say and it wasn't because arousal had set in. Yumi knew what she meant and that was enough. She wasn't about to force her love to say what she knew would hurt her. She continued with her task. She moved her hand slowly down to her love's center, but stopped when she felt a shiver. Yumi looked at Sachiko and found the pleading look from last night.

_She's afraid I'll stop; afraid I don't want her anymore._ _Baka._

This was where Yumi began to improvise. She placed two fingers into her lover and began thrusting them in and out. Sachiko began moaning uncontrollably with the intervals between them quickly lessening. Just when she was about to reach her climax, however, Yumi stopped and pulled out her fingers.

"Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed squirming slightly. "Please!"

"I just need to ask a few questions."

"Oh god!" Sachiko's hand clutched at the sheets for dear life.

"Did you love Sanjou-san?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"God no, of course not!" Sachiko was getting desperate.

"… Do you love me?"

"Yes." Sachiko answered, making an effort to calm herself. _Why is she asking this?_

"Are you sure."

"Yes, more than anything."

"Good." Yumi said with a smile and moved to lick her lover's sensitive center. Sachiko gave another shiver and moaned.

Yumi teased her lover mercilessly. She nibbled at Sachiko's inner thighs and played with her outer lips. She waited until her lover pleaded with her once more before dipping her tongue into her and hitting her g-spot.

"Yu…mi! I…can't…" Sachiko cried out before Yumi finally allowed her to climax.

Yumi moved back up to lay next to Sachiko and held her as she calmed down. Once her panting stopped, Yumi gave her a long gentle kiss and pulled away smiling.

"Yumi?"

"I don't mind."

"…"

"I don't mind that you were wet for someone else."

"Yumi…" She felt her heartbeat quicken.

"As long as this," Yumi moved to lay her head over Sachiko's heart, "is mine."


End file.
